The Dragon Dance
by BellaoftheFanfics
Summary: The Dragon Academy graduates are getting a Graduation Dance! Astrid really wants to go, and so does Hiccup. But Hiccup does have one problem, and he can't figure out how to tell her. I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, AND I HAVE NO COPYRIGHTS AND DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup breathed the fresh morning air into his lungs. Ahhh, it felt so good after being stuck inside while recovering from the loss of his leg. Of course, there had been good parts about his recovery time, such as him and Astrid snuggling on the couch, reading the Book of Dragons together. Toothless had breathed fire into the fireplace to keep them warm, and Stoick (being an okay chef) made his speciality, spaghetti with muttonballs. It had been like he and Astrid, Stoick, and Toothless were one big family. If only his mother were here...  
Hiccup dismissed the thought as he saw Astrid racing across the town, straight towards him, smiling big. "HICCUP!" Cried Astrid, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He sighed with happiness and hugged her back. Could the day get any better?  
"Fully recovered, I see?" She said playfully, giving him a slug on the arm, "That's for being three minutes late."  
"What? Is this going to go on forever?" Said Hiccup, as ritual.  
Astrid leaned forward, but Hiccup surprised her by kissing her quickly and smiling. "Hiccup, guess what?" Said Astrid, losing herself and jumping up and down. "What is it, Astrid?" Said Hiccup. "You'll never believe this, but...for the first time ever, the graduates of the Dragon Academy get a Graduation Dance!"  
Exclaimed Astrid. "A graduation dance? But, Astrid..." Hiccup trailed off as Ruffnut came racing up, almost skipping, her usual sly smirk replaced by an excited, free-of-mischief look Hiccup had never seen in his life.  
"Did you tell him? Guess what, Astrid? Snotlout asked me to the dance! Yes, macho man!" Said Ruffnut. "I swear he'll step on your feet! Ruffnut, let's go shopping for dresses! Hiccup, will you please be my partner?" Begged Astrid.  
Hiccup opened his mouth to say what he had been trying to say before Ruffnut came, but Astrid interrupted, "Oh, Hiccup, I know your answer! Just spit it out!"  
"I, uh...Astrid, there is one thing..." Said Hiccup.  
"Yes?" said Astrid.  
Just then, Snotlout came up and said, "Do I have to wear a tux, Ruffnut?" with a dejected look on his face. "Oh, of course not, Snotlout. Wear what you always wear, I wouldn't want you any different!" Said Ruffnut.  
Hiccup was surprised how everyone was just getting older and Ruffnut, of all people, now had a dance date, and appeared to be "mellowing out"...or, at the very least, growing up and acting more mature.  
Hiccup noticed Ruffnut sneaking her hand into Snotlout's.  
Snotlout looked at her with adoration. Wow, even Snotlout is growing up, Hiccup thought to himself. And Hiccup and Astrid were growing up, too.  
Astrid turned adoring eyes on Hiccup. "Of course, Astrid. It's just-" Astrid cut him off with a hug and a squeal that just was unlike tough-girl Astrid.  
Then Astrid and Ruffnut headed off to go shopping.  
Hiccuo watched them go, wondering how he could tell Astrid that he didn't know how to dance with his new metal leg.


	2. Chapter 2: Really, Dad?

Hiccup decided to go for a ride on Toothless. Nothing sounded more wonderful than a ride through the clouds,  
wind in his hair and troubles far away...  
"HICCUP, NO DAYDREAMING! I REPEAT, WHAT DID YOU WANT FOR DINNER?" Yelled Stoick across the town.  
Anything but mutton and mustard sandwiches...  
"I'M WAITING!" Yelled Stoick, much louder now-if that were even possible.  
"Um, mutton stew?" Called Hiccup.  
"WHAT ABOUT ROAST EEL?" Called Stoick.  
Hiccup's stomach turned over, and Toothless's head whipped around and he gagged the way dragons do.  
Why in the name of Thor did Stoick like roast eel?  
"Dad, please make mutton stew." Said Hiccup, walking up to his dad.  
"What about spaghetti and muttonballs? Invite your girlfriend over. I like her. She said she liked my cooking."  
Said Stoick, proudly.  
"Thanks, Dad!" Said Hiccup, a plan forming in his mind...a late night dinner, a ride on Toothless with Astrid.  
Great way to crush a girl's plans, if any... although Hiccup really wished he didn't have to throw the bomb on  
Astrid like that.  
Hiccup gave his father a manly slap on the back, which Stoick returned...knocking poor Hiccup flat on the ground.  
"Good job! I couldn't be more proud to call you my son." Said Stoick.  
"Why, because a talking fishbone like me caught a beauty like her?" Joked Hiccup.  
"Son, because you brought us dragons and brought peace. You have made me proud." Said Stoick.  
"Dad, I have a problem." Hiccup said, momentarily thinking he could pull off a little father-son guidance  
conversation.  
"Yes, Hiccup?" Said Stoick, turning to Hiccup.  
"I have a problem telling Astrid something." Said Hiccup.  
What came next was unspeakable.  
"YOU'RE BREAKING UP?!" Roared Stoick, blasting Hiccup with eel breath.  
Hiccup felt he was submerged in eel, eel, eel...nothing but reeking eel breath...  
Hiccup choked, gagged, and croaked, "No."  
Meanwhile Toothless looked rather green and was gagging mercilessly.  
"Dad, you'll kill my dragon!" Said Hiccup, choking his words out.  
The very air looked rather hazy.  
Toothless shook his head to clear it and flew off away from the fumes.  
"Way to go, Toothless. Leave me behind with Mr. Eel breath." Grumbled Hiccup, struggling to keep from puking.  
"What is it, son?" Said Stoick.  
"I can't dance with my leg." Said Hiccup.  
Suddenly Hiccup saw Astrid walking arm-in-arm with Ruffnut and...Heather?!  
They all carried shopping bags from the Viking Mall.  
"Hiccup! Look who's here!" Called Astrid.  
"Heather! Astrid! Ruffnut! Uh...want to come to dinner?" Offered Hiccup, his dinner plans sinking.  
"Nah, sorry Hiccup. I have to get Snotlout and Ruffnut color-coordinated for the dance," Said Heather, "But  
thanks, Hiccup, you're so sweet. It's great to see you!"  
Heather gave Hiccup a bone-crushing hug, and then walked after Ruffnut, who was loudly complaining, "Why  
color-coordinate? There is only one popular Viking color: brown."  
"Ruffnut, haven't you heard of Party Pink?" Said Heather.  
Ruffnut groaned, "No pink!"  
Astrid looked at Hiccup, clutching her shopping bags, and said, "I'll come!"  
"Save me some muttonballs!" Called Ruffnut.  
"Eel, anyone?" Said Stoick, grinning broadly.  
==At the dinner table at Hiccup's house==  
Stoick was munching on a whole loaf of bread, and Astrid was savoring her muttonloaf and mutton stew. Hiccup  
wasn't really all that hungry. His father's dead obvious hints weren't helping, either.  
"Gee, Hiccup, you guys should really take a walk after dinner HINT HINT maybe you might need to tell her  
something?!" Said Stoick, oblivious to the fact that he just wasn't helping.  
Hiccup jabbed his father under the table as hard as he could with his foot.  
"OW. SAY, THAT HURT!" Said Stoick, stomping one massive foot on Hiccup's metal leg.  
"The benefits, of a metal leg, I suppose." Said Hiccup, thinking of a time when Stoick's very large foot had  
nearly obliterated Hiccup's very small foot.  
"There are the non-benefits of a metal leg HINT HINT WINK WINK." Said Stoick.  
Astrid looked up from her meal.  
"Not helping!" Hissed Hiccup.  
Could his father be any more obvious?


End file.
